


Thebes

by Anonymous



Series: Imperium [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age-related issues, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Gen, Incest, Pregnancy, Risky Pregnancy, mother-son incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mother's second pregnancy is less easy than her first.





	Thebes

**Author's Note:**

> We are getting close to the climax of this storyline! In this chapter, there will not be any porn. So if you came for that, sorry.
> 
> About this story - you might've been wondering and asking yourself a lot of questions. Mainly: Why is Leia so placent? How old is Leia and can she still have children with her son? For the sake of this fic I did _a lot_ of handwaving that Kylo is probably in his twenties to mid-twenties, and Leia had been at a similar age when she had him. That would place Leia somewhere in her late fourties to early fifties. Extremely late to have kids the natural way. This fic deals with it in a way.  
> Leia's calmness will not be covered by this fic - and, in fact, nor will it in this plotline in general. An explanation will be given in another plotline - or did you think I forgot about Hux and his little toy? ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Shoutout to Ritsuka_san for talking to me and commenting and in general keeping on writing!

Kylo is happy to have relocated planetside – they won’t be able to stay for any longer stretches of time, months at most, maybe a year or two. But it’s enough that Padmé’s first months and years of life will be happy and quiet and calm – Thebenis is truly perfect, small and remote enough that it usually was forgotten in skirmishes, yet still not too remote to be inaccessible, and perfect for strategic headquarters. From here, Kylo can manage Snoke’s plans and developments.

Padmé’s a happy baby, growing just perfectly, and she’s always laughing. Sometimes, she grabs his hair and babbles nonsense at him or tries to stand up. Without success so far, but it’s only a matter of time, because she’s overall very mobile, always crawling around and trying to chew on things.

Kylo regrets nothing…but sometimes he does wish that Mother would be happier about their child. Mother is…she is not as he remembered her. Less there, perhaps. With him alone, he hadn’t noticed, but with Padmé, it’s obvious. While she does smile at their daughter, the smile is strange and otherwise she only interacts if Kylo makes her. Asks her, gives her Padmé, begs her to play with their daughter, hug her, hold her close. Nursing Padmé usually works, but only because otherwise Mother winces and cups her breasts, as if in pain. If it wasn’t for that –

As it is, Kylo is the one who takes care of Padmé. It’s not what he was prepared to do, but he raises to the challenge. It helps that Padmé is a clever but quiet baby – Kylo’s not stupid, he knows that this combination may be dangerous, and he wants her to be as happy as she can be, as unburdened by their family’s curse: she will not grow up with a deadbeat father. That, he can spare her – even though he cannot make Mother love her more, love her like he had wanted to be loved. 

He has Mother, but apparently, Padmé, too, will be forced to go without her. It’s the only regret Kylo has.

That, and after one night, when he combs back Mother’s sweat-slickened hair, he feels another stirring in the Force. Another life. Another sibling. He cups Mother’s belly, and now another regret is added: that he cannot be quite as overjoyed as he was at Padmé’s reception.

 

The pregnancy is visible much, much earlier than the first one: a few weeks after Kylo has felt the first stirring, Mother starts showing. She grows plumper again, and quicker, too. Her body flourishes, blooming soft and curvy. Her thighs become broader and her belly softer. 

Her tits, which had dried up only a few weeks ago, now start dripping milk again; so much that Kylo is able to suckle her in the morning and in the evening. Which will mean that she’ll produce even more milk, but she tastes sweet and it will nourish their child anyways, so he keeps on licking her nipples and drinking her empty – she always makes these quiet choked off noises, as if she can’t help herself and she grows wet as he nurses from her. 

Padmé is, of course, happy as well that Mother’s breasts produce milk again: she, too, latches on the nipples and drinks greedily, and when Mother holds her like this, to feed her, she smiles and it makes Kylo’s heart tremble. They look so good. His little family – his mother nursing their child while pregnant with the second one. 

Mother’s belly is not quite showing the curve of pregnancy, but it will only be a matter of months until it does. Until everyone can see the proof that she is pregnant.

It is then that the droids start beeping at him. At first, he can easily ignore them – their warning chirps are not too pressing, and kissing mother or fucking her is more important, anyways. But when the beeping gets shriller, more frequent, he does kneel down to listen at them.

And immediately wishes he hadn’t – or, no, not quite. Rather: he wishes what they were telling him was not true.

The pregnancy is too straining for Mother. Her age, most likely – Kylo is not quite sure how old exactly she is, because he had made sure to have every single file of her displaying her age or family relations to be destroyed. But she might have been his age when she’d born him. Maybe. But it did seem logical – the droids might tell him, but if Kylo is quite honest, he would rather not know.

Mother doesn’t know, of course, and if she did – what would it change? Nothing. She probably would not understand either, she can just barely take care of Padmé’s most basic needs as it is. The main driver is Kylo, just as he is the one who takes care of Padmé, who raises her. He is also the one taking care of Mother, making sure she’s alright, she’s with him, she’s loved. 

No, Mother would not understand, nor would she make a good decision. It’s on Kylo to make this decision. 

For the moment, Mother’s body is tolerating the pregnancy, but it is taking its toll. Her blood levels are showing first signs of strain, and now that the droids have mentioned it: Kylo can see it. While she is still blooming sweetly while pregnant, it is less so than with Padmé, less like she is the goddess he has always seen her as. She looks mortal, for the first time in his life, and it terrifies Kylo. 

He decides to postpone a decision and let the pregnancy proceed. The droids are diligently watching her, checking her blood levels and physical status twice a day. It might be a tad too much, but it calms Kylo’s nerves to know her this well-monitored. If anything happens, it will be caught by the droids. 

The first trimester proceeds without too many issues. Mother starts displaying her pregnancy: her belly is firm and round like only pregnant bellies were. Padmé learns to walk and keeps on talking, interested in her – their – Mother’s belly. Kylo is still the one who raises her, as Mother is caught up in her pregnancy.

By the second trimester, the droids’ warnings pick up. Apparently Mother’s body is growing to its wit’s end – while Kylo would love to ignore these warnings, he can only see the signs too. Mother sleeps a lot and she grows weaker, eats without any appetite and picking on her food, and if she is awake, she moves around as if no position offers her solace and nothing can calm her. She stops taking care of Padmé even, only just feeding her, but even that happens rarer and rarer. Kylo still desires her, but it is overshadowed by worry – and even in those rare moments when it isn’t, she is dry and tight, so he doesn’t.

The tides roll into the third trimester. Mother is now firmly, visibly pregnant – but as her belly grows, she grows paler, weaker. She’s now more asleep than she is awake, and she requires his help to walk, even as little as walking towards the kitchen chairs. By now, Kylo is having her monitored by the hour, always ready to call upon their midwife – the child could make it, if though it would be a harsh start into this life. But it could. That’s what matters and that’s what Kylo had been gambling for: that their child could make it, if though in incubators to bridge the time to the full nine months. Every week – no, every day, every hour their child can stay in Mother’s belly, the baby will grow stronger and have it just that much easier than without. 

Still, every hour is a risk to Mother. As soon as the droids say as much, she will have to get the baby cut out of her. Kylo neither can nor will risk her like this – Mother has worked hard in the last months, nurturing their second child as long as she could. It is not her fault that her body is growing old – most likely, this will have been her last child. Kylo will not risk it, either way, because it would be a stupid risk. They have one healthy, glowing baby girl and a second child on the way – if the Force allowed it, that, too would be a healthy one. Gambling for more would be foolish and greedy.

In the end, the droids’ warning beeps get insistent after seven and a half months and Kylo makes the decision, calling the midwives. It is much shorter than he would have liked – he had hoped for a full eight months, that would have been almost close enough to term for him to feel halfway calm. But apparently it was not meant to be: the droids tell him that her heart is struggling to keep up with the pregnancy and the baby, her lungs struggle as well, she eats not enough and what she eats, her body has problems in drawing all the nourishments she needs. She’s almost brittle, in a way.

It will be a relief for her.

Kylo is still worried – Padmé must notice, because she hugs him a lot and screams much less than she might’ve, seeing as they sit and wait in a strange sitting room. She’s been bad with new rooms and situations and especially smells and this has all of it, yet she is quiet. She only clings to him, and he hugs her back, worrying about their mother. 

Both Mother and the baby make it.

Mother will have to stay in bacta for a longer time – apparently, she had lost an unusually high amount of blood, but she made it. She is alive.

Kylo lets out a breath he hadn’t known he had been holding. – As if prompted by this, Padmé starts squalling.

 

It is a boy. Tiny and wrinkled and pink he rests in the incubator, and Kylo barely dares stepping closer. But he does, to show Padmé her brother – their brother. It will be a few more weeks until he can be released from the incubator, and even more until he is over the worst of it. Mother will not be able to nurse him, not at all, never again. 

The midwives had been clear on that. This pregnancy, it had been too much of a risk on her. She was too old to fall pregnant again, and it had been nothing short of a miracle for her to become so at all in her age once, let alone twice. The fact that both babies had made it to be born was the second miracle, and Padmé growing as healthily as she had, that was a blessing. Kylo agrees with that assessment at least, and until he can hold his brother-son in his hands, he does not dare making claims on him, either. His survival is likely, if all works out as it is supposed to, but Kylo barely dares hoping. He is so tiny, even tinier than Padmé was at her birth.

And Mother. Oh, Mother. She is pale in her bed, skin barely above the off-white shade of the linen, and it is so terrifying, Kylo never wants to see her again like this ever in his life, never again. Paying the inconsequential price of never having another child with her is worth this – nothing could ever be worth seeing her like this. This pregnancy had been enough of a warning. A blessing, but one that had come with a price he would have to pay as soon as he risked it again. 

He holds his Mother’s hand, kissing her palm. Kylo is neither blind nor stupid, he can read the warning signs. 

*

Anakin survives. Small and fragile, barely the length of Kylo’s arm, but he is alive and that’s all that matters, all Kylo cares about.


End file.
